PRANKS
by WereShadic
Summary: Kook AND Tinkor love playing pranks on the defenders but mostly thorne the defender whom is always in a bad mood but what will happen if they go to far.
1. 2 bored defenders and angry defender

splatalot fanfic

chapter1

disclaimer I don't own Splatalot if I did I would have kept Tink and Gildar they are both comical when they are in the same round i.e. S1 ep19 5 and 21

it is another quite day in the Splatalot castle the defenders were doing some activities to pass the time Gildar was looking at his reflection and saying how hansom he looked,

Shaiden was helping Thorne out with the slime, out side Ballista,Crocness and Knightriss are having a game of splat the target

,Skabb was singing to his fave song 'Barbarians rule Vikings drool' in his bedroom. Finally in the stockade Kook and Tinkor are both sitting on the top zone with extremely bored

looks on there face noticing how Tink felt,Kook looked at his friend. Kook asked "you OK Tinkor?"The only reply the bird got was nothing but sounds. Suddenly the bird and inventor hear a ranty voice shouting their names they didn't like to be called. After standing up,Tinkor pulled out is binoculars and looked over the railing then said "um Kook I think Thorne is m m mad at us"

Kook tried not to scream or panic,in fear Kook flapped his wings. Thorne yelled "BIRD BRAIN AND LITTLE MAN COME OUT WERE EVER YOU ARE!" In fear, Tinkor jumped into kook's arms

the wacky defenders were shivering as if they had heard a ghost. Tinkor said in a terrified voice " what are we gonna do Thorne might kill us or dunk us in the moat!"

Kook said "I dunno but will have to think fast or what you said might happen."

to be continued


	2. panic

Kook and Tinkor started to panic they know Thorne very well or a bit to well from their point of view.

Thorne shouted louder than last time he said "IF YOU DON'T COME OUT FROM WHERE EVER I WILL DUNK YOU TWO IN THE MOAT!" Tinkor started to wimpier,Kook started to do the same thing.

"Tinky is scared" the inventor said he started to cry. Kook tried to calm him down.

Kook starts to cry as well,as they suddenly hear foot steps approaching. Thorne saw Tinkor and Kook crying he angrily walked up to them. The crying defenders looked

up and Thorne did not look every happy it looked like he was gonna blow. Before Tink and Kook had time to react,Thorne grabbed them Thorne snapped "WHY CAN'T YOU TWO TAKE DEFENDING

SERIUOSLY!? YOU'R NOTHING BUT HYPERACTIVE WE COULD HAVE WON IF EATHER OF YOU DIDENT SING OR DANCE NOW OUR RULER IS MORE BOSSY THAN KINGHTRESS!

Kook was the first to reply because he know what to say "Well Thorny the hyper activeness is a part of our personality and we like to sing,dance,jokes ect."

The Alchemist let out a sigh then looked at Tinkor in a stern way he didn't get much out of him because he talks very little the inventor said "Tinky likes to have fun"

Thorne face palmed "ugh why don't you talk much little man"when Thorne said that,Tink felt offended so he punched Thorne's side making him let go of the wacky duo.

as Thorne rubbed the area were he got hit,they started to panic and scream once more and ran inside the castle.

what did Thorne mean by "hyperactive?

will Kook and Tinkor feel the other defenders wrath?

what will Tink and Kook do between now and then?

will Tink and Kook go to far with there pranks?

why im i asking all thes questions?

find out what happens next in chapter 3 bye :)


	3. 1st prank

The next morning knightriss had a headache Thorn said he needed to get some food because he was cooking his famous soup as Thorne went to the castle door he didn't know Tink

and Kook were hiding behind a plant pot when they jumped out and said "hello thorny" this caused the alchemist to jump. He did not find the joke funny

Thorne then said in a stern tone "I'm goin' out so DO NOT enter my lab or else i will put a Thorne in your sides and backsides" "OK" Kook and Tink said together.

A small smirk appeared on their faces,as soon as Thorn left. "right" The Australian Bird whispered "now Mr grumpy has gone we can do our first prank" "OK let's Go ha ha" the inventor said jumping with excitement.

meanwhile in the main room

"UGH my head is killing me how long will Master Thorne be before he returns from his shopping?" The knight asked "He will be gone a few hours you know Thorne plods" Shaiden said sympathetically

"I wish your bother wasn't in a permanent bad mood why is he in a bad mood?" Knightriss asked. "I wish I knew" The ninja replied.

-meanwhile at Thorne's lab-

The wacky ones were stood outside of Thorne's lab Kook tried to open it but the door was to heavy for him to move "To heavy Tink try and get this door open please mate" Kook commanded. The inventor had a go but he wasn't making progress "Thorne like heavy doors so no defender can get in but him" Tink explained "I know we could open the door together and it might open" Kook said. They used all their strength they managed to get in the lab. "OK let's re-label all of the herbs chemicals and other stuff" Kook shouted. Tinkor pulled out a relabelinator 7000 from his hat and stet it to maximum speed. "OK here goes nuffing"Tink said when he pulled the trigger labels flew out of the gun and re-labelled everything. "Let's get out of here before someone finds out we're in hear" Kook said quickly. The two ran out of the lab and acted as if nothing happened.

They herd a door knob turning that meant Thorne had come back from shopping as soon as he got in he asked the wacky defenders "IO HAVE YOU BEEN IN MY LAB?" "IF YOU HAVE I WILL BE A THORNE IN YOUR BACKSIDES" Thorne's mood had gotten even worse. "Oh Thorny Knightriss has got a headache she needs something to ease the pain a bit." Kook said. "All right I'll make something to help her" Thorne said. Thorne was in his lab there was bubbling, fizzing and popping after 55 minutes the noises had stopped. "Here You go Knightriss this should help" Thorne sad offering the medicine to the leader. Kook and Tink peeped though the door way it was very had for them not to laugh. The Knight drank the medicine her head felt better but something odd happened. "I seem to have an urge to spontaneously sing." in less then 15 seconds the knight started to sing. "GRR I KNEW IT YOU TWO HAVE BEEN IN MY LAB THAT'S IT YOU LEAVE ME NO OTHER OPTION BUT TO PUNSH YOU" Thorne had reached his boiling point he garbed the wacky duo once more. They yelled for help,as Thorne dragged them to his bedroom "GILDAR HELP" Kook shrieked horrified "SKABB SAVE ME" Tinkor yelled.

In the main room

"GILDAR SKABB CAN HEAR BIRD AND CYBORG NEEDING OUR HELP LET'S HURRY THEY MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE!" Skabb shouted

"OK OK but please don't shout my ears are sensitive" Gildar commented as he and the barbarian followed the cries for help

A/N

How will Thorne punish Kook and Tink?

will Gildar and Skabb save them in time or not?

What did Thorne mean by 'Thorne in your backside?

Why I'm I asking a lot of questions again?


	4. punishment shoutin and banishment

PRANKS

Thorne kept hold of Kook and Tinkor until they got to Thorne's bedroom Thorn locked the door, shut the window and got out this mulching mace. The bird and inventor ran to a corner of the room,as soon as Thorne let them go. "I'm sorry about having to do this but it will hurt you more than me" Thorne said. Kook and Tinkor were still yelling for help "SKABB BUDDY HELP" Tink shouted. "GILDAR WERE ARE YOU HELP SAVE US!" Kook yelped. Thorne put his mace in his right hand. "Um your not gonna beat us up with that are you?"Tink asked. "Yes I am and since you asked you will be goin' first little man" Thorne replied "Stop calling me a little man I'm 5foot 6!"The inventor snapped. Thorne ignored what he said.

Skabb and Gildar were running up the castle stairs.

"HURRY UP GILDAR YOU ARE SLOW AND THE CRIES FOR HELP ARE COMMING FROM THORNE'S ROOM" Skabb screamed "I AM HURRYING UP I WISH THORNE DIDN'T HAVE HIS BEDROOM OM THE TOP FLOOR WE HAVE 6 FLIGHTS OF STARES TO GO"Gildar shouted at the person he took a big dislike to.

"SKABB RULE NO. 123 IF YOU ARE SLOW SKABB WILL SMASH YOU WITH CLUB" The barbarian threatened

(back in Thorne's bedroom)

"TINKOR STAND SILL THIS WILL BE OVER QUICKLY IF YOU COPOARATE!" Thorne ranted whilst trying to attack the defenceless inventor "NO STAY WAY FROM ME YOU ALL WAYS HATE IT WHEN WE DO PRANKS YOU ARE THE MOST MOODIEST PERSON IV EVER MET IN MY ENTIER LIFE!" Tinkor ranted back. "IF YOU WON'T COPOARATE IM SURE BIRD BRAIN WILL" The alchemist retorted glaring at Kook "AGH NO DON'T HURT ME OR TINK HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP SOMEONE WERE GONNA HAVE MOHAWK HAIR CUT SOMEBOADY HELP US!" Kook was relay scared,. The wacky defenders ran to a corner once more but they were at the same on.

Before Thorne could hurt them the door swung open "THORNE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Skabb screamed. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THEM?"Gildar raged. "THOSES TWO WENT INTO MY LAB AND CHANGED ALL OF THE LABLES AND WHEN I GAVE KNIGHRESS SOME THING FOR HER HEAD SHE STARTED SINGING!" Thorne had really lost it "HER SINGING WAS QUITE NICE AND SHE SAID THAT SO DID THE OTHERS EVEN WE SAID KNIGHTRESS HAD A GOOD SINGING VOICE" Skabb retorted then walked up to Tink and started to comfort him. Gildar did the same with Kook. Skabb, Gildar, Kook and Tink left Thorne's bed room then Gildar took his best buddy to his room. Skabb took his best mate out side . "S S S Skabb please don't hurt me or throw me out we didn't mean it honest but please no hurting me" Tinkor was crying his eyes out Skabb got hold of his robotic arm the inventor started struggling for realise but the barbarian did not let go "Skabb pleas let me go" Tink begged showing his puppy eyes"AGH SO INNOCENT AND CUTE MUST LET GO"Skabb felt sorry that he was frightening his best friend "Skabb is sorry"

In Gilard's bedroom

"Kook please explain to me what happened" Gildar said but in a calm and stern voice. Kook explained what happened. "Gildar you don't hate me?" the bird asked "No but I am very disappointed in you look Knightriss knows about this she heard screaming shouting and yelling. And she said you two will be relocated to another castle." Kook couldn't believe it he plodded to his room and got all of his things Tinkor did the same. "You are going to splat a less both of you and you'll stay there for 3years or more" Ballista said feeling sad.

The wacky duo left the castle and slowly walked to splataless Thorne was happy the others were sad. "Skabb and Gildar will come and get you back someday somehow." Skabb whispered


	5. arriving at splataless

PRANKS

A/N I know that chapter 4 was evil sorry I'm autistic so I can't help when it comes to explore and analysis and detail

Chapter 5

"Are we there yet Tink?" Kook asked "yes we are here now (Gulp) the castle looks more bigger than Splatalot"Tinkor said. The duo got to the gate two guards were patrolling they looked more scary and vicious suddenly the put their spears in an "x" position one of them said "FULL NAME, OCUPATION AND THE CASTLE WHICH YOU WORKED AT BEFORE COMING HERE!" his voice boomed. "I'm Kookaburra I am a practical joker and I came from Splatalot" Kook shivered. The guards looked at Tinkor but he didn't say anything "..."

"Looks like we've got a quiet one here" The other guard said studying him. "He dose talk but it is rare" The Aussie bird said quickly. "Just give the kid some time he'll talk when he wants to." another guard said the inventor opened his mouth as if he was about to talk and he did " My name is Terry Tinkor Jr I'm a inventor and opera singer I'm from Splatalot oh I also speak in the third person." "ENTER!" the three guards Bellowed. As they walked though the door it looked like they were entering a fancy palace "WOW fancy lookin' maybe the splataless defenders are wealthy. Tink thought aloud "And your correct" a defender popped out of nowhere "HI I'm bong song I'm called dat because when da bells sound I sings ya see." "Hi I'm Kookaburra but you can call me Kook and this is my buddy Tinkor but I call him Tink." Kook said " I know why you's called Kookaburra but why is you buddy called Tinkor?" Bong asked "He is called Tinkor because he tinkers with stuff and he can invent anything" Kookaburra replied "And what's with da mechanical arm and hand?" Bong asked "I'm a cyborg all ways have all ways will" Tinkor said "Cool iv never seen a cyborg before wow" Bong said in awe

"how many other defenders are there?" Kook asked "There is another eleven I'll introduce you to them at lunch Kay" Bong Song said.


	6. Missing my buddy and new faces

Pranks

A/N i'm not 100% sure on how im gonna do this fanfic but iv thought of doing it like doin it 1 chapter= 1 month later but that will be the next chapter though

(Back at the Splatalot castle)

The seven defenders were having lunch but Gildar and Skabb thought it is far to quiet they couldn't get over Kook and Tink not being here "It is quiet to day huh? No obnoxious laughing no pranks so far yep quietness brill" Gildar said sarcastic tone. The others thought the Viking wasn't being sarcastic but Skabb did. Thorne was happy but he still didn't smile then he said "You right it is quiet wow it's like a library in here. Well I best get back to making some slime the attackers are due soon." The Alchemist stood up and walked to his lab. 15 min later the defender went to do some errands before the attackers arrived Skabb and Gildar were still at the table Skabb managed to not scream or shout this time."OK Gildar I know I don't like you and you don't like me but we need to get our best friends back without Kook your life would be incomplete. You are kook's closest buddy both of you like to do stuff together like annoying the locals in the village playing splat the target and so on. Skabb did have a huge point. "Well you've found out why me and Kook are best buddy's but why is Tinkor _**Your **_best buddy" Gildar sounded testing"Because iv never doubted him and Knightriss once said we make a cracking team." Skabb said "Ah but you do sometimes bully him and say stuff to him that makes the poor guy baffled" Gildar pointed out "But we still get along right we are gonna have to work to...geth...er" Skabb found it hard to say together "OK but when we bring them back here we will hate each other again" Gildar said shaking the barbarian's hand.

(Meanwhile at splataless)

The defenders of the castle and the wacky duo had a big lunch the king and queen decided to have a welcome party for Kook and Tink.

"Core this it very succulent and mouthwatering" Tinkor said eating

"Oh boy this is the most flavouring burger iv eaten since I was twelve years old" Kook said. The king tapped his glass cup with a spoon to get every ones attention then held up the cup "A toast to the new guys" The king said "To the new guys" The defenders and queen repeated . After the feast Bong Song introduced The bird and inventor to the other 8 splataless defenders "Hi guys I would like to introduce yas to Kookaburra and Tinkor" Bong said "Dis is Flash lights his eyes can turn into a flash light when there is a power cut. Dats I'm a box her family like boxes so she lives in one." Bong Song pointed each one out the others were called Crackers(he has a craving for them 24/7),Derby (She loves racing),Dotcom ( He loves surfing the Internet),Trophy (She won a lot of 1st places) tinfoil(She wears tinfoil clothing strangely is doesn't rip) and bookcase (he is halve human halve bookcase). Also there were three other defenders called Vane Faetal and Madeva. Kookaburra and Tink tried not to laugh at their names "Who is your King and Queen called?" Tinkor asked"Vell my robotic pal die king is called role and die queen is called barrel" Flashlights's accent was German "Yes they 'ave odd names but ours are names very odd" Trophy said "To right kookaburra and Tinkor like have normal names" DotCom said jealously "Don't suppose you have any crackers on ya at all?" Crackers asked. "Oh Crackers" Tinfoil said crossly "you need to stop eating a lot of crackers" bookcase said reading a book. "And I'm a box will have to come out of that box soon she can't stay in there forever" Derby said "oh yea well you like racing to much so there." I'm a box snapped "Guys give the new defenders time to settle in sorry about that me and my wife will show you both to your rooms." Role said. When kookaburra and Tinkor got to their bedrooms they really loved it the beds were cozy had a T.V everything "WOW brill " Kookaburra said. "Right we'll let you settle in then we can give you the tour" Barrel said

A/N Will tinkor and kook get so attached to splataless? Find out soon


	7. new friends made and plan helping

Pranks

A/N this next chapter is 1month later Shaiden is now upset

(1 month later)

Kookaburra and Tinkor are lacking in the social apartment Madeva Vain and Faetal noticed this so they went in to their bedroom

"Um excuse us" Madeva said making the duo jump "AGH" Kookaburra screamed "BLAGH" Tinkor shirked then quickly covered his mouth. "Why you boys lackin' socialnees with the others?" Vane asked "Aww they both look sooooooooo cute" Faetal said wrapping her arms round Kook and Tink. Tink was squirming he doesn't like strangers touching him. "Why is he squirming?" Faetal asked "Oh well to us you guys are strangers and Tink doesn't like people who he doesn't know touching him." Kook said "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." the Amazon girl said "who are you three and were are you from" Kook asked defensively "I'm Madeva And these are my friends Vain and Faetal we are from forest a lot " Madeva said "I'm kookaburra but you and call me Kook" Kook said. "And Who are you?" Faetal asked the inventor but Tink was quiet as usual "..." "I think he is the not so talkative type but lets give him time" Vain said whilst ruffing a tuft of the inventor's hair. 5Min later Tinkor spoke "I Tinkor me and Kook from Splatalot we got sent here we did prank and got out of hand " "We got sent here because we didn't follow the rules." Vain said "Would you and the defenders of splataless do some pranks with us we love pranks" Kook Cheered. "OK I'll tell the others and we can get started" Vain said eating a mayo sandwich

(Back at splatalot)

"Ugh it's to quiet and it had been a month since Kook and Tinkor got relocated" the ninja whined "But I'm still mad with Tink he hit me and Thorne with some paint balls" But what she did not know it was Skabb who dared Tink to do it. Skabb was walking by Skabb heard what Shaiden said "Um Shaiden I sort a dared Tink to hit you and Thorne with paint balls" The barbarian said in shame "SKABB HOW COULD YOU THAT DARE OF YOURS NEARLY TORE MINE AND TINKS FRIENDSHIP APART" Shaiden was cross so she bet Skabb up . After 4min Skabb went to Gildar's room Gildar tried not to laugh "Have you got a plan yet Skabb?" Gildar asked Skabb sighed "No we need more help" Skabb shouted "I'll help" Shaiden said in a sad voice "We need them back the castle is not the same. No inventor means no new weapons or fixing them and no kookaburra means no comedy so count me in"


	8. oparation free buddy's is a go

Pranks

A/N just like in my 1st fanfic the defenders wear night clothes and the other girls help with the plan instead of 1 month later this chapter is 1 year later

A year later

The ex Splatalot defenders were sleeping in their bunk bed Kook was laying still

but Tinkor was tossing,turning and talking in his sleep "Skabb I don't...wanna...leave Splatalot I wanna stay here Skabb please don't hurt me no please" Tink woke in shock " SKABB NO!" Tink's panicking caused Kook to wake up "Tink what's wrong did someone say anything?" The bird asked "We were at Splatalot Skabb said he hated me and didn't need me he was sending me away" The inventor was wiping his tears away from his emerald green eyes . "Aww come on mate Skabb is yer best friend he'd never hate you" Kook said calmingly "Oh yea when I told Skabb 'bout the prank he grabbed my robotic arm I hate it when people touch it." Tink said making a point.

Soon they heard foot steps "Quick get back to sleep before a guard

finds out we are awake oh and it is 3:00 AM." Kookaburra said before going back to sleep Tink went back to sleep too. A guard opened the door he had a quick look then smiled. If the guards smile that means they know the defender is asleep.

The Splatalot defenders except Thorne haven't been getting a lot of sleep and have, eaten very little worst the weapons weren't working so the defenders had to find away to keep more than 5000 attackers at bay. The other girls wanted to help free Tinkor and Kookaburra from Splataless the leader felt guilty about having to relocate them to another castle and giving them harsh punishments.

(6 hours later)

The Defenders from Splatalot got up Skabb's eyes were bloodshot he also had a long moustache and beard ."AGH THAT'S IT WERE ARE GONNA GET THEM BACK I CAN'T STAND ANOTHERDAY WITHOUT MY BEST FRIEND SKABB NEEDS LITTLE BUDDY"Skabb really misses Tinkor and Gildar misses Kook but the Viking was quiet "We'll put our plan into action after breakfast or lunch which is best for you master Skabb" Knightriss asked "Lunch we need to get every thing ready." The barbarian replied.

(Back at Splataless)

"That was the most scrumptious breakfast iv ever had" Tinkor said felling full "Well darn 'ere at splataless we 'ave the most succulent food in all of Toronto Canada and you really have a good opera singing voice you made everyone cry" Trophy Explained. Trophy was about to open a door the led to the main room but she didn't know there was a bucket of slime on top of the door. When the Green door was swung open Light blue slime poured out of the bucket poor Trophy was coved from head to toe. "HA HA HA" The other defenders were laughing at Trophy's misfortune. She wiped some slime off and tried to get the inventor but instead, Tink ate it making the defenders minus Kook feel sick. "How do ya even do dat ugh?" Bong song asked Tink just did his creepy laughter.

Madeva, Vane and Faetal wanted to know more about Splatalot but they kept forgetting to ask. So 20min after breakfast they asked. "So tell us more about this"Splatalot" were you guys came from" Madeva said "Well we stop attackers trying to get our crown but sadly one pesky attacker gets it" Kookaburra said the bird kept going on about the daily routine then Tinkor mentioned about the defenders " There is Skabb,Shaiden Thorne,Crocness,Ballista,Gildar and Knightriss". Faetal said "Gildar he is my cousin I didn't know he was until I was 15 years old and Ballista. She really needs to shop more she is like so not up to date with fashion I met her in a mall." " Gildar keeps callin' me Dwane I met him at a pie eatin' contest I called him a salad for a laugh" Vane said. "Oh you know my sis Knightriss I'm guessing she is the leader ?" Madeva asked "Yes but she can be really harsh on us when it comes to punishing us we haven't told everyone . " Kook said sadly. "I'll phone someone" Faetal said.

(it is now 12:30)

"LUNCH TIME!" A splataless guard yelled every defender ran down stairs when they go to the table the king said "Dig in" After everyone had eaten there was singing, dancing, juggling ect..

(back at Splatalot)

The 7 defenders had a quick lunch then went though a check-list "Right we've got everything. Now we can get our wacky duo back and Thorne can't come he will only stall us." Shaiden said. "THORNE WE ARE GOING OUT YOU ARE INCHARGE OF THE CASTLE!" Knightriss shouted "OK!" Thorne replied.

The 6 defenders left the kingdom and headed south west.

Little did the defenders know there were 500 attacker heading towards their castle.

A/N Will Kookaburra and Tinkor be scared of their best mate when they come and get them?

Will the defenders be fast enough?

Will Thorne alert them about the 500 attackers if he finds out?

Will the weapons be repaired and updated?

Will the attackers overthrow the defenders?

Or will the defenders win fore once?

Will the ex Forest a lot and Splataless defenders help?

Why I'm I playing god knows how many questions?

Find out what happens in the next chapter =)


	9. Attackers rules backup and best buddfree

**Pranks**

"We are almost there but we need to make sure no one thinks we're intruders. We'd best hurry it's getting dark it doesn't help that it 's that time of year when the days are shorter and the nights are longer." Skabb said. "we could run it would be quicker but then we would need to stop somewhere to refuel" Ballista said. "Good point if we ran I would be there already and Skabb and Gildar have all of the equipment." Shaiden commented. The Supreme six carried on walking with hope.

(At splataless)

Kook was laying down on the bed. Tinkor was looking at the picture he made 6months ago next to the inventor was a small plush toy he made as well. "what's da matter yous guys look down in da dumps are you sleepy, hungry or thirsty?" Bong song asked. "I miss Skabb but we can't go back to Splatalot. We go back there in twenty three months we've only been here for one year and a month." The inventor said sobbing. "I miss Gildar I wanna see him again" The Aussie bird Cried. "Aww I'm sawwy 'bout dat" Bong said sympathetic. Suddenly Tinkor's 'Tinky scene" was picking up his was all shaky "Oh no it's a doozy no good no good something big will happen at Splatalot."Tinky said

(Down at Splatalot)

Thorne leaned over the front of the castle battlements "Oh no I need to send a AGH" Thorne was caught by 250 attackers "To bad we thought there were 9 of you but since you got The Inventor and Bird relocated you should have been relocated you've always been harsh to them. We over heard 'bout the other defenders leaving to get the wacky ones out of splataless Getting the crown and ruling this kingdom will be a breeze. Do you have any last requests?" A boy called Matthew asked. "Yes I wanna say good bye to the other defenders" Thorne replied. They let the alchemist go Thorne phoned Skabb instead of saying good bye he told him what was going off.

(back at splataless)

The 6 Splatalot defenders got inside the castle but to their dismay the rulers, guards and defenders prevented them from getting Tinkor and Kook back. Madeva Faetal and Vane stood next to the wacky ones. "Hello Dwane it's been ages" Gildar said "IT'S VANE" Vane snapped. "Sis Iv missed ya a lot" Madeva said happily to Knightriss. "Hello Ballista I'm happy to see you." Faetal said trying to be nice. "You too" Ballista said. "sorry you need to come back in twenty-three months" the king said. "well iv changed my mind I want them back NOW!" Knightriss bellowed . Suddenly Skabb's phone rang "Hello...Yes...what...oh no well be there as soon as we can. It was Thorne he said the castle is over run with five hundred attackers." Skabb said worried "We'll help." the 9 splataless defenders said. "So will we." the 3 ex forest a lot said. When Kook and Tinkor looked at their best buddy they felt scared but they got all of their things they packed. Faetal got out her phone and dialled a number "Hello it's me again meet me at Splatalot castle." Then hug up.

The 9 splataless defenders got out their weaponry Bookcase yelled"TO BATTLE CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Everyone ran back to Splatalot. Thorne was tied up hoping that his friends would come. The alchemist's thought were broken when Matthew started mocking "We win you could never keep us at bay the weapons don't work Hahahahaha." Suddenly he heard Shouting the other 499 attacker looked out of the battlements "Matty I can see the defenders and they've got back up" Bob yelled "And they've

got Kookaburra and Terry Tinkor Jr with 'em."


	10. battle and a shock

Pranks

The defenders from 3 different castles charged forward. "GET THAT BIRD AND THAT FAKER WHO LOOKS LIKE ME!" Matthew shouted . 200 attackers advanced with dangerous weapons. "TINKOR KOOK FIND THORNE ASAP!" Skabb commanded. They both nodded "Right there is attackers blocking the front,back and both sides. So we'll take my unknown secret passage way." Tinkor explained "AGH!" The inventor nearly got hit by a throwing axe it just missed but it took his hat off."At least wearing a has it uses mate" Kook said. The duo found the passage way and started to sneak into the Splatalot castle when they got to the exit a horror met their eyes 100 attackers torched the alchemist. Luckily Tinkor saw 2 splatzookas he stealthy got it and updated them he gave 1 to Kook. Then Tinkor said something to get the attackers attention."Yoo-hoo attackers say cheese." All of the attackers felt scared as they turned around only to be met by a maniacal laugh and a obnoxious laugh "AGH HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" The attackers said getting hit rapidly the firing stopped after the 100 attackers were in the moat. "Um help still tied up here can you get me out?" Throne asked. "Get you out no way not a chance missed out the magic p word ." Tinkor said severely "Would you p p please get me out of here" Throne said he hated saying 'please'. After Tinkor and Kook freed Thorne the alchemist said "I'm sorry I got you two relocated ,insulted you,almost killing you and I'm really sorry I said Skabb wants to hurt ya and he wants you gone Tink. You will forgive me someday right?" Thorne asked. Tinkor and Kook gave Thorne a hug "We forgive ya Thorny" They both said. "Tinkor you need to find all of the weapons and update them make new ones if you find spare scraps. Kook you dance and distract whist I will help the others." throne instructed "Oh Thorne There will be defenders from Splataless and forest a lot so we have extra help" Tinkor said. The trio split up, doing their task they were given. Out side was like WWII . The attackers had the upper hand they were beating the defenders .Throne, Shaiden and Ballista were pined down "Hurry up Tinkor we need you and Kook as well." Thorne muttered. Matthew was laughing with delight "Soon this castle will be ours she will like having the defenders thrown out..." Suddenly The king looked at a T.V much too his disgust he saw Kookaburra with Tinkor the two were pulling funny faces at one of the security cameras "GRR ALL RITGH THE REST OF YOU LOT GET OUT ON TO THE BATTLE FIELED AND HELP OUT I WANNA WIN THIS!" Matty ranted. "But Matty we'll get hurt." Bob said "Are you a man or mouse?" Matty questioned. The reaming 199 attackers whom were inside of the castle went out. The defenders were running out of help the 9 splataless defenders were in the medical room: Bookcase tried to give the attackers a lesson about not to judge a book by the cover but all of the books were thrown back at him the invaders had fast nimble hands, Trophy and her younger sister Derby tried to out win them by using a crock screw sadly the enemy did the same but they were more fast and strong the rest used their swords and shields the enemy had stronger armour so the swords shattered and the shields got split in halve. "I 'ope the others win" Trophy said.

Back out side the attackers said "HA HA you kooky pals have let you down there is no way you can..." they stopped talking only to be interrupted by a green haired bird singing and dancing "Oh yea this is grate fun this woo. I really like dance." Kookaburra said busting some radical moves "Go Kook Go Kook Go Kook" The 12 defenders chanted.

Tinkor was in his inventing shed to him it was like a second home. "All weapons up dated and new too all tested HA the attackers have no chance now." Suddenly Tinkor's wrist watch was beeping "Tinkor there's no slime left make some more you have a lot on you hurry fill up thirty buckets and AGH quick every defender is in a critical condition Skabb, Gildar, Shaiden and Knightriss are covered in scars." Thorne yelped a dagger hit is back. "Right I'd better sneeze some slime up right I need some pepper now were did I put it? Ah here it is." Tinkor sprinkle the grains of pepper on is nose "A A A Ah ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ugh." The Splatalot defenders use Tink's snot for slime no one knew that was true till Kook bought it up in round 3

(Flash back)

"Ya missed me you need to practice more that way you will be better oh what's in the slime balls how do they look so green?" An attacker called Max asked "You won't believe it but did you know the slime balls are made of Tinkor's boggers." Kookaburra said. The attackers felt grossed out.

(End of flash back)

" I must hurry Tinkor running out of time." Tinkor said speaking in the 3rd person, then pressed a button on the lager inventions to make them look like a brief case.

Matthew was glancing over the battlements "Ha Ha That bird brain's dancing will get boring so they will have to keep fighting then.. HEY WATCH WERE YOU ARE GOIN' FAKER!" Matthew said as Tinkor jumped on him.

"GUYS CATCH QUICKLY!" Tinkor yelled in the air. The inventor chucked the inventions and the supply of slime at his comrades "Tink he's flying he has got flying boots that's how he is doing it I knew he is super smart he makes me so proud." Skabb said wiping a small tear away. The splataless defenders revived quickly after Skabb said that "We splataless defenders can recover fast if someone never doubts their best buddy" Bookcase said. It was 21 defenders against 400 attackers (the king goes in to help) the battle carried on until Matthew was the only left but then vanished "Where did that chicken go I wanna pound him." Tinkor said. Suddenly Matty repapered he ended up hitting Tinkor and they were both brawling. But on matter how fast or strong they were they were strangely evenly matched. Things change when Tinkor hit Matty. He was hit so hard the hood hiding his face came off Tinkor let out a gasp "you I err how" Tinkor was baffled Matty was cross so he took his coat off. Reviling a work jacket on the jacket there was a name tag and it read 'Matty Burns' "Yes I'm you well without the metal arm and hand oh and that hat" Matty said putting his hat on "But Your an adult like me how could you lead an attack?" Tinkor asked his look a like. "Well well well your now asking what's going on but I ain't tellin'. But how me and my friends got here that's another story. The Splatalot defenders couldn't believe it. Soon there were another 8 people who look like the defenders but their appearance was different. The Splataless and Forest a lot defenders were speechless. Matty smirked because of the defenders were confused "Hey I smirk like that you you phony baloney." Tinkor said crossly.

Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

A/N

Yes I know it is odd but I couldn't think of anything else


	11. 20 questions or somethng?

Pranks

A/N sorry about not updatin was buzzy

"OK listen up you have three days only to find out why we're here" Matty said. "What's the catch? And _THREE DAYS_?" Tinkor asked. "Yes three days. Oh the challenge if you find out we will leave and if you fail you'll have to give up the castle." Matty replied. "Dose the challenge start today or tomorrow?" Tinkor asked. "Today god are we playing twenty questions or something?" Matty asked.

"Watch your language young man" Elliott said sternly "But but it's not my fault I do that Elliott_ Charles _Francis." Matty arugued. "Matthew Burns wach what your saying." Elliott arugued back. They both started fighting. "Hmmm they might have abit of a on off frendship just like I have with Thorne." The inventor mutted scraching the back of his neck. "Stop it you two" Elliott's sister Grace snapped "Now say sorry to each other." "Sorry Elliot" Matty mummbled. "Sorry Matth er Matty" Elliott grumbled. "

Well good luck thats _**if**_ you need it." Wendo said. "We won't need it Skabb can do this with his eyes closed." Skabb Shouted quietly. "As if me and Matty made it togetther after all he is my best buddy" Wendo said loudly, Burns faceplamed "Come on guys let's leave these "brave" defenders to struggle" Matty said in a monotone.

'Matty facepalming when his best friend says something to loud or akward.' Tinkor still wondered what was going on. He thought he could solve this in 2days. Suddenly the splatalot defenders look a likes teleproted away. "Kook we need to solve this together we might do it we might be wacky but deep down we can be seriuos please Kook help do it for me for you do it for evey one." Tink pleaded. "

All right I'll help but just to get away from our best buddy's for a bit you don't think Skabb and Gildar are cross with us with that prank what we did one year and month ago?" Kook asked "I dunno let's go now before they do bad things to us" The inventor siad.

A/N Ugh running out of idears agian help please if i think the idear is good i'll put it on my next chapter 'looking for clues' thank you for reading this and sorry for the spelling errors


	12. LOOKIN' for CLUES

Pranks

A/N I would like to once again thank akl110998233 for this thank you =)

Kook and Tinkor were searching for some clues but they had no luck "UGH we've been looking for AGES and what have we found nothin' at all." Tinkor said, Kook was laughing because of how Tink said "ages".

"HA HA Oh Tink yer comical and we have only been searching for 10mins HA HA." the green haired bird suddenly realized the inventor was right, they have found absolutely nothing at all.

Tink knelt down then yelled "OH MIGHTY ONE PLEASE HELP THERE HAS TO BE A CLUE A SIGN JUST ONE!" Suddenly the ground started to shake "EEK!" Kook panicked "Did you say somethin' bad?" Kook asked. "I think I might have been to loud" The inventor said worried.

A light flashed quickly it got brighter and brighter "Oh heck I doomed." The inventor said twitching. There was a loud **BOOM **the blast was so strong it sent Kook and Tink flying into a tree. "OUCH that hurt." The wacky defenders staggered back up Kook's green hair went all spiky Tinkor's eyes went slightly crossed.

"Well then what do we have here?" A familial voice asked. "we've got a bird and a cyborg by the looks of things." said another voice. "S Skabb (Gulp) p please it was an a acciden h honest" Tink stuttered. Kook did the same G Gildar I k know yer mad at m me d don't hurt me."

The barbarian and Viking approached but they were spirits.

"We understand about your encounter odd with James, Wendo, RJ Matthew and the others to . But don't worry we are here to guide you." Skabb said. "Um technically Matty hates it when he get called Matthew you should have seen the expression on his face. When Elliott used it." Tinkor said. "Skabb he is right ya know." Gildar said .

"Why are you here? and will you take us to were out doppelgänger's are from?" Kook asked. "yes yes we are so holed on tight." Skabb said holding the inventor's robotic hand, Gildar got holed of the Aussie birds feathers "Hey I just has those feathers done so watch it." Kook snapped.

Gildar snapped his fingers the 4 got sucked into a vortex. "We need to be careful if time collapse we are doomed." Tinkor said screaming he wasn't used to vortex travel . Suddenly every thing came to a stand still. The two spirits looked at one another then they looked at the inventor and bird. The wacky duo were slurping soda "What we are thirsty screaming can make our throats dry ahhhhhh" They said at the same time. "Right where were we ah yes" Kook said . The vortex and the people in it started moving The inventor and bird continued screaming until they got to the destination.

They landed in an apartment in someone's room, Tinkor looked out of a window "Wow cars tarmacked roads buildings are different we have travelled to a parallel dimension." The inventor said exited. "You should be called Mr know it all but right now we need to focus on the task." Gildar said sternly. Suddenly they hard voices and foot steps "That voice sounds like Matty Burns's AND I think we are in HIS Room." The inventor sounded worried, the door knob clicked "Hide quickly." Skabb quietly yelled.

Kook and Tink hid in a potted plant, Skabb and Gildar vanished.

Matty Burns opened the door to his room. "So then Matth er Matty what exactly is this plan of yours?" Wendo asked he knew if he called his best buddy by his full name he would have gotten the stair. "This plan of **ours** will be goin' down in history I guarantee it I can feel it in my bones." Matty said confidently.

"Well this is only to prove that if we meet some people whom look like us we can..." Samantha brown whispered the rest of what she was saying. The inventor took his hat off then slowly came out of the potted plant until his eyes saw what was on the table his hair blended in with the soil.

His emerald green eyes were turning ruby red he was getting angered. Suddenly they vanished. "You can come out now." Skabb said The wacky defenders got out of the potted plant then ran their hand though their hair to get the soil out.

"Can we go back now I like it here but I prefer a medieval zone and that is Splatsville" Kook said. The same thing happened on the way back. Kook and Tink woke up to find Skabb and Gildar looking at them "Thank you for um helping us look for a clue" The inventor said "What are you talking about?" Skabb asked."You helped us find a clue for why Matty and his crew are here." The bird said. "Um we don't recall...This isn't another prank is it?" Gildar asked sternly. "Oh is that Wendo and RJ over there" Kook and Tink said quickly pointing.

The barbarian and Viking turned around then Kook and Tink ran for it. "I don't see them Kookaburra Tinkor..." As soon as tey turn around they were gone "Grr When I catch Tinkor I'll be a thorne in his backside." Skabb yelled. " Kook as well I will be a thorne in his backside." Gildar said.

A/N What will happen to the wacky defenders after the challenge?

Find out soon


	13. seeking safety and best buddy problem :(

Pranks

"They looked angry huh Tink?" Kookaburra asked. Tinkor was writing stuff down on this notepad "You OK T? you seem super quiet." Kook said. "I smell a despicable deed mind control." Tinkor said The duo saw the 17 other defenders and Matthew Burns "MATTHEW WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'?!" Tinkor snapped

"Stop callin' me Matthew it's Matty OK and I've hypnotize your friends MUHAHAHA" Matty sounded like Tinkor when he did a maniacal laughter "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey that's my laugh not yours." The inventor said coolly

"God you really are the odd one ain't ya?" Matty asked. "Matty What did I tell you about your language." Elliott said grabbing Matty's t-shirt. The inventor and bird saw their best buddy's "AGH" The wacky ones took to the sky and try to find more clues.

"Tink how are you flying?" The Aussie bird asked."Flying boots what else EEP we best fly quicker Skabb and Gildar on our tail" The inventor said. "It is now 21:30 We best find a inn to stay in or we could sleep in a nest." Kook said.

"Kook Tinky is not a bird Tinky is a cyborg if Tinky was a bird he would have feathers." Tinkor said in the 3rd person. The inventor let out a large yawn then fell asleep"Aww Tink I'll try to find an Inn I promise" Kook said holding the sleeping defender .

30min later they found an Inn called: The Moon and Star.

"Hello there Ma'am um I need a room for me and my pal we are staying for er 2 nights." Kookaburra said. "OK Sir You will be staying in room fifteen enjoy your stay." The woman said.

The bird carefully put Tink on the floor and opened the door to the room they were staying in. The bed was a bunk bed. Kook put Tink on the top part of the bed."Night pal" Kookaburra said before going to sleep.


	14. more clues and confuzlement

Pranks

It was 7:50AM Kook was awake but Tinkor was still asleep. "Tinkor Tinkor wake up mate we need to look for clues." Kook said whilst shaking Tink the inventor moaned "Skabb let me go." "Oh dear he thinks Skabb still hates him." Kook said worried. Tinkor woke up "ew Tink you seem to have saliva on your face." The bird said. "I drool in my sleep" Tink said whilst messing up his hair and wiping the drool of his face.

They quickly got dressed into their defending clothes unfortunately when they when to the breakfast room there was a man who wouldn't stay quiet he kept on talking, everyone was annoyed.

Kook and Tink decided to do a prank and frame him when they got back. They left the Inn it was really frosty out. "Brrrr Tinky is cold" The inventor said shivering the Aussie bird stretched out a wing and carefully wrapped it round Tink.

Kook miraculously still could fly with just using 1 wing. Suddenly James Elmer and Matty Burns came out of nowhere "Hello there pals I thought you cowered out and ran off when you saw your friends." James said "They are still cross with us all we did was a prank that got out of hand." Kook said bitterly. "Yea right if it was us we'd just cooperate." Matty teased. "Why did you hypnotize our friends? They did nothing wrong." The inventor questioned.

"Well I thought why not let the goofy ones figure it out. And you only have two days left good bye." James and Matty vanished "Humph well if they wont talk we'll force Matty's best mate togive us some info." Tink didn't want to loose.

So they set up a trap.

Wendo Mhogolo was whistling out a small tune then stopped.

"Oh no I lost my phone again oh I think I must have dropped it some place." Wendo kept looking for his phone then 30min later he found it.

Little did he know it was a trap. When he picked up his phone suddenly Kook and Tink seized him "MATTY HELP!" Mhogolo yelled. But Matty was too far away, then the bird and inventor teleported to the forest.

"All right tell us what is going on NOW" Kookaburra said sharply. "Kook that's noway to get info out of some defender we need to be firm." Tink said. "OK Wendo I will ask you some questions I want the truth OK" Tink said . "O OK ask away." Wendo said. "Is it true you and Matty made a device to get here?" Tink asked. Wendo thought he would get beaten up if he lied to he told the truth "Yes yes we did." Wendo replied. "Do you have the blueprint for it?" The inventor asked. "Yes but I'll never give it to you." Wendo said aggressively. After a few more questions were asked the wacky defenders let him go.

Absent-mindedly, Wendo dropped the blueprint Kookaburra picked it up but when he looked at it there was nothing there. "It's blank Wendo said this was it Tink can ya take a look at this print please" The bird said. When Tink looked at the blueprint he saw something "Kook I think Matty can only see what's on this if someone else looks at it...they can't." Tink said. "But that's odd how can you see it even though Matty can?" Kook asked feeling lost. "Well I'm him in a way I'm a counterpart and we are from different dimensions I can do things he can. Also we have the same speed,strength and agility so you can do the same thing James Elmer can. But You and I can fly so we ain't fully equally matched we might be able to do stuff they can't. Look I can't explain it dimension travel is complex." The inventor explained. "So in a way we are at one with our look a likes?" Kook asked. Tink nodded. "I'm guessing if we Couldn't fly or whatever we would be 100% evenly matched?" Kookaburra asked. Tink nodded again.

Suddenly The Defenders From Splataless, Splatalot (Minus Skabb and Gildar) and the Forest a lot Defenders attempted to attack the defenceless duo. All 17 defenders charged at them but the flew away which caused them to bump into one another but they didn't give up they pelted The Aussie Bird and the Canadian Inventor with slime, slime balls, foam ect. Kook and Tinky kept dodging. Things changed suddenly, Tinkor got hit in the gut by a huge slime ball then he started to descend. "AGH KOOK HELP I FALLIN'!"

The bird started to move like Usain Bolt but flying instead of running the poor inventor's non mechanical arm got cut when he hit a sharp tree branch. "AGH OW MY ARM!" Tink was in a lot of pain. Before he hit the ground Kook managed to get him just in the nick of time.

The wacky duo went back to the hotel to have lunch and deal with the annoying bloke. For lunch they had some fries room service brought the food up to the bed room duo were staying in. "Enjoy young Sirs." A man said bowing then left. After they finished eating Kook got out his first aid kit and some antiseptic cream "Tink this will sting for abit OK so try to keep still" Kook said. With some cream in his hand when The Aussie bird applied it to Tink's forearm The intelligent defender let out a very painful scream and hit Kook "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT STINGS!" Tink yelled. Kookaburra quickly applied the rest of the cream on his forearm then put a bandage round it.

The Inventor didn't want to cry, he found it very hard not to. The bird gently grabbed Tink using a wing. "Let it out you'll feel better if you do." Kook said firmly. Tinkor sobbed softly into kook's shoulder 5min later Tink stopped crying but the was tears in his eyes. "Right let's go and get rid of that man before he annoys other people." Kook whispered.

Tink nodded the owner of the hotel had to have a meeting with her employees so they put the plan into action they used trip wires, buckets full of slime and other stuff. Everyone was in their rooms when it was 12:30PM everyone had to come out of their room for inspection. The traps then got set off everyone was hurt Kook and Tink acted it out. The annoying man was standing in the corridor where all of the rooms were. Suddenly the lady saw the mess "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED WHAT DID YOU DO?" The lady was fuming. The man explain everything but non of the employees believed him.

The inventor slowly got up then he staggered slightly then lost his balance, lucky a room service assistant caught him "Well done you've hurt someone and they can't stand on their own two feet GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" They shouted. After the mess was cleaned up the owner advised Kook to take his friend to a hospital.

Kook was halve way there suddenly a holographic image of Matty Burns appeared. "What do you want now Matthew?" Tink asked servilely. "Ugh it's Matty not Matthew and I have an extra challenge for you I know iv corrupted yer pals you need to find away to turn them back to normal." Matty teased. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT WHEN WE SAW YA DO IT?" Kook asked bitterly. "Hmmmm it hit me at lunch sorry" Matt said smirking.

(Flash back)

"Hey Burnsy it wouldn't be fair on those wacky defenders if they won the challenge and their buddy's were still against them now would it?" Grace asked. "Suppose your right it would be mean of me I'll set a bonus challenge"

(End of flash back)

"Well that wasn't every long" Tink commented . "Oh sorry 'bout that not my fault" Matt said rudely "Well bye I need to got to Steam whistle brewery." The hologram disappeared. "Steam whistle brewery hmm I think iv herd of that place it must exist here as well as it dose were he comes from" Tink said. "But were is this "Steam whistle brewery?" Kook asked. "Follow me I might know" Tinkor said running,Kook followed.

A/N IF some1 is reading this can you pleases help me I finding it hard I'm still trying to get used to the Fanfic thing sorry =(


	15. a change of Heart

Pranks

A/N Matty will be out of character

Matty was running to the place he mentioned then other employees greeted him as he walked though the doors. "Morin' Matty where have you been? The boss will be mad." one employee said. "Hi Burnsy not like you to be late." said another. Suddenly the boss came in "Matty Burns why are you late?" The boss asked. "Me late well you know traffic jam ugh very busy and I ran into someone who looked abit like me." Matty lied about the traffic everyone believed him. "Someone looked like you Matt how odd what did he look like?" asked a employee from behind. Burns explained to everyone what Tink look a like. "Your look a like is a cyborg wow how odd." The boss said. "I know it's odd." Matty said

Meanwhile some place else

Tinkor was giving Kook directions "Right then go left for abit then right again finally straight ahead." Tink said. Kook followed the directions and they arrived. "Tink we need to disguise ourselves and our voices please don't make any sounds." Kook said nicely. "OK buddy." Tink said. The two put on a disguise and walked into the brewery. "Hello there fine Sirs are you here for a drink or a tour?" The boss asked.

"We've come for Matthew Burns." Tink said in a French accent. "Er he hates it when people addresses him as Matthew not sure why. Matty Burns some French people called er who are you?" The boss asked. "I'm mime and he is blue cheese" Kook said in a French accent. Matty knew something wasn't right but followed as soon the disguised defenders and Matty were out side...The inventor quickly took off his disguise. "YOU" Matty said crossly. "Tell us how to turn our pals back to normal Matty or I will obliterate the brewery." Tink threatened. 'Oh grate I will have no option but to tell them if I lie god knows what will happen.' Burns thought. "All right I'll tell you what to do." Matty explained everything. "Matthew" Tink said in a sad tone. "W W what's wrong?" Matty asked then it hit him he was being mean to his counterpart, he would have felt the same if it was the other way round.

"Aww Tink Kook I'm sorry I guess my mean side got the best of me you forgive me right?" Matty felt awful " Tink your arm looks hurt I'm sorry." The guilt felt like super glue. "Aww it's OK Burnsy we forgive ya but I think we have plenty of clues as to why you and yer mates are here." Kookaburra said. "Well good luck getting some more bye guys I need to give some people a tour guide." Matty said smiling,he went back in the brewery feeling better. "Right we best get you to a hospital Tink then get our fiends back to normal." The bird said as he wrapped the inventor up with his left wing. Then Took off to the nearest hospital.

A/N Well thats all I could think of not my best work if anyone has an idea pleases feel free but nothing rude Bob out bye =)


	16. goin' to the hospital

Pranks

The Australian bird and the Canadian inventor arrived at the hospital Kookaburra went up to a person named Miss spoon whom was behind the desk. "Hello there I'm spoon what's troublin' ya got a disease somethin' broken?" Spoon asked. "No I'm OK but my friend he is hurt." Kook said whist letting Tink go revealing the bandage on the inventor's forearm. "That look bad what's the lad's name?" She asked. "His name is Tinkor" The bird said whist rubbing his buddy's back with his hand. "Take a seat both of you and a doctor will come and get you." Miss Spoon said. Tink was scared he was rubbing his robotic hand and golden leathered gloved hand together. "Kook Tinky is nervous." the inventor said in the 3rd person.

15min later a doctor called Mr light came to get his next patent.

Tink walked slowly, Kookaburra noticed this so he pulled his mate gently. When they got in the doctor's room the cyborg was whimpering like a dog.

"Rate let's remove that bandage off 'im and my crew will do an x-ray" Dr Light spoke with a thick west Yorkshire accent. "Please be careful with him Tink is _**extremely**_ sensitive." Kook emphasized the word "Extremely" to make sure they knew they needed to be gentle.

Tink was still scared after the X-ray his arm was still bleeding. "Well 'is arm is slightly broke and why is 'is right arm made of robot stuff?" Light asked. "Um... Well ya see Tink is a cyborg always has always will." The green haired bird said. "Hmm 'ow interesting." Dr light said examining Tinkor. The doctor wiped the blood away then put the wipe in the bin he came back with some antiseptic cream. The inventor tried to back away but Dr light put some cream on his forearm causing him to yell in pain "AGH OW THAT HURTS" Tink said closing his eyes tightly.

A/N I hate needles if you don't like em don't read unless you are brave

The doctor came back with a needle "Rate na for your injection young cyborg."

Tinkor hated needles he was so frightened he ran to a corner of the room hyperventilating, looking at the sharp object "AGH GET IT AWAY AGH I WANT MY MUMMY AND DADDY!" Tink yelled.

The doctor put the syringe down, other Doctors and nurses came in. "What's wrong?" A doctor asked. "Tinkor he is scared of injections and he want is parents." Light said. Tink was sucking is left thumb for comfort. "Poor kid injections is a common fear to have but he looks like he has the worst." A nurse said looking at Tink who was still sucking his left thumb. "Best get the kid's parents eh?" a Irish doctor said. Dr light contacted the inventor's parents.

10min later Terry and Chloe Tinkor ran into the room Terry felt worried when he saw Tink's bleeding arm. "My little ingenious boy what happened to ya?" Terry asked. Tink ran up to his Mum and Dad he explained about what happened in a whimpered tone. The doctor picked the syringe up once more "AGH" Tink yelled. "Son would it be better if me and your Dad to sit next to you?" Chloe asked. The inventor nodded quickly.

"Kook leave the room please." Tink said. "OK Bro" Kookaburra said leaving the room. The doctor walked up to Tink with the syringe "This will hurt for abit you may feel abit queasy after the shot I'll put on a clean bandage fro your forearm and a small plaster just to ya know." Dr light said. The Canadian inventor looked nervous. "Don't worry kido you'll be OK" Chloe whispered softly, rubbing her son's back.

Dr light put the needle into Tink's arm causing him to yelp in pain, squirm, shiver and squeak. "AGH OW" Tink was violently coughing he kept one eye open for 10min. "I F-F-F Feel s-s-s-s sick." Tink sobbed.

The inventor tried to stand up but he found it hard. "There ya go 'ere 'ave a lollipop." Dr light said giving a red one the sobbing inventor. "Fank you" Tink said. Dr light put on a clean bandage and he put a plaster over the area where the needle went. The inventing family walked out of the room. Terry kept holed of his son to prevent him from falling.

Kookaburra followed "How can we get back to the Inn? I don't feel like flying or walking." The Aussie bird said. "We Teleport back what Inn are you staying in?" Terry asked. "Moon and star Inn room 15" Kook replied. They teleported back to the Inn. Just in time for lunch.


	17. A prank for the old man

Pranks

A/N I'm seriously fresh out of ideas if someone has one I'll put it in the next chapter 'party crashers'

After lunch Tinkor decide prank his dad Tink used a bucked and some string the bucket was filled with his snot. Terry Tinkor was whistling out a tune then stopped at room 15. "You OK Son" Terry asked. "Yes" The inventor replied giggling. "Son why are you giggling?" Terry asked. "Nuffing nuffing at all." Tink said giggling still. Tink's dad opened the door only to be covered in snot.

Tinkor was laughing hysterically his face was red, tears of laughter were rapidly rolling down his eyes and his side were aching. "HA HA HA OH HA YOU SOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE HA HA HA!" The cyborg continued to laugh, Terry looked stern "TERRY TINKOR JR I DO NOT APPRECIATE THAT!" Luckily every one was out side but Chloe Tinkor came in a horrific sight met her eyes Tinkor was over his dad's lap "Terry what are you doing to out little boy?" She asked. "He covered me in snot he did." Terry said. Chloe took Tink off Terry's lap and pulled him into a hug after she wiped the snot off the inventor. "It's OK son. Terry you can't hurt him he is a kid on the inside." Chloe said in a calm but stern voice. Terry got the snot off him by using a snot absorber. "Sorry I got mad at ya my little whirlwind" Terry said hugging his son.

Suddenly Kook cane into the room. "Hey there is a party going on out side soon let's hurry I wanna be first in line." The bird said jumping.

A/N soory finding it hard to think


	18. more pranks and making up :)

Pranks

A/N Thank you akl110998233 for the idea I like it

Skabb and Gildar were still feeling angry but also worried. "Skabb is Worried" The barbarian said in 3rd person. "Skabb stop it with the 3rd person." Gildar said crossly. Suddenly RJ,James,Wendo and Matty came out of nowhere, they fell onto the ground Matty ended up at the bottom of the pile and got squashed "GUYS GET OFF ME I'M GETTING SQUISHED AGH!" Wendo got off the pile then RJ then James. "Sorry Matthew" RJ Said. "Don't call him that it's ether Matt or Matty." Wendo said crossly. "Ugh I'm to tired to care." Matty said taking his hat off. "Skabb Gildar we need to tell you something." James said quickly.

(At the Moon and Star Inn)

Out side a party was on Kook Tink and is parents were in line well the 1st ones in line. After 5min everyone were allowed to play games and other stuff. Then after 20min of singing dancing ect Kook and Tink did a few pranks by "a few" they did a lot for example they put woopycushions on the chairs turned the swimming pools water red put itching powder in the employees clothes when they shook other peoples hands they got a static shock and got everyone drenched. "HA HA HOHO HA HA!" The bird and inventor were laughing. "TERRY TINKOR JR AND KOOKABURRA STOPT OR ELSE!" Terry said crossly. "Or else what?" Tinkor asked sticking his tongue out Kook did the same. "Or else you know what." Terry said sternly.

Kook and Tink behaved for the rest of the party then there was a fireworks display at the end the inventor fell asleep on his dad's right shoulder. Terry playfully hit Tink's back. He carried his son to the room then tucked Tink into bed. "Kook we mutt go now. If Tink asks why were gone just tell him we had to help locals around the area and we still love him." Chloe whispered. "OK" Kook whispered back. When Chloe and Terry let the Inn Terry was crying. "Honey what's wrong?" Chloe asked. "I feel bad for shouting at and nearly hurting our son and his buddy. I feel like I'm a bad father." Terry cried "Your not a bad parent you were young once to ya know he takes after you with the pranks." Chloe said. Terry just nodded then they teleported home.

(9:30AM the next day)

Kook and Tink paid the lady some splattokens then left the Inn

"Tink er yer Mum and Dad had to help someone and they love ya" Kook said. "OK my forearm still hurts though." Tink said rubbing the newly paced bandage. "I know little bro remember you'll be OK in 3 weeks." The Aussie bird said as he embraced the Canadian inventor with his wigs.

Suddenly Tink's wrist watch started beeping much to Tink's dismay he saw Elliott "You only have 1day left and your friends are still corrupted ha ha" Elliott then left. "Ugh I bet he hates me more than Matty." Tink said.

Suddenly Skabb and Gildar came out from a bush. "Well well well if it ain't Skabb's little buddy and Gildar's right hand man" Skabb said sternly "S-S-S-S-Skabb please d-d-d-d-d-don't hurt me Tinky is super duper sorry I'll be good I promise I swear." Tink was crying his eyes out. Skabb saw the bandage on Tink's arm the barbarian's expression change from angry and stern that read sorry and ashamed. "Skabb is sorry come here pal". Skabb said, Tink ran up to Skabb then Skabb rubbed Tink's back. The inventor was still crying "Shhhh it's OK I won't hurt ya." The barbarian whispered softly.

Kook jumped on Gildar pleading and begging "Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssss forgive me it was an acsident I won't do it ever again I really promise I'll do enthyting you tell me to do." Kook was weeping. "Sorry mate I forgive you do you absolutely promise you won't go into thorn's lab?" Gildar asked tightly hugging the bird."YES" Kook sobbed.

Soon Wendo,Matty,RJ and James teleported in front of them. "Guys the only way you can get your mates back to normal here's what to do after tea wait 5min then when the moon is full jump over them and sing a song about them." Wendo said then the demonstrated on Matty he did not like it. Wendo jumped over Matty then sang "Oh Burnsy is my best mate and nothing could split us apart not in a million years". "Oh come on Matty cheer up." Wendo said. Matt smiled slightly.

"We need to get Tink back into the castle first he can fit though small gaps and you Matthew can help." RJ said. "yeah I'll help him come on Tink let's go." Matty said eagerly. Matty and Tink were about to run to Splatalot but Wendo stopped them "Holed on eager mcbeaver you need this" Wendo held out a power ring "Woops forgot cheers mate." Matty said taking the 2 power rings then ran ran to Splatalot with Tink flowing


	19. cliffhanger?

Pranks

"Arewethereyet?" Matty asked quickly. "Yes I didn't think you talked so fast oh shhhh keep you vice down I can see the others. Tinkor said quietly. "Maybe we got given these ring to do the thing Wendo demonstrated." Matty said quietly. "yes maybe Oh no Thornes coming what should we do?" Tinkor asked. "We let him capture us that's what." Matty said. "Matthew burns are you crazy?!" Tink asked shocked. "Yes I love action a lot of action." Burns said Matty got Thorne's attention by waving and making comical gestures at him.

"HEY MOODY BOY OVER HERE NA NA NA NA YOU CAN'T GET US!" Matty taunted. "Matty stop it you'll make him lose it." The inventor yelled but Matty didn't pay attention he kept on taunting the alchemist. "COME ON MR MR I HATE EVRYTHING ATTACK US!" Matty said. "GRR I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS TINKY AND MATTY YOU YOU LITTLE MEN I'LL BE A THORNE IN YOUR BACKSIDE FOR REAL THIS TIME!" The alchemist roared.

"WELL IF YOUR GONNA DO THAT COME AND TRY TO GET US !" Matty yelled. "Matthew stop your going to far he'll literary hurt you if you keep insulting him and that's my job to insult him." Tinkor said in a huff. "Oh sorry go on then insult away." Matty said evilly. Tinkor did an impression of Thorne "IO IF YOU DON'T WATCH IT I'M GONNA THE THORNE IN YOUR SIDE AND BACKSIDE!" Tinkor yelled. Matty applauded 5min later Thorne had enough with the insults he notes that Matty and Tinky were laughing hysterically so he crept up behind them then knocked them out...everything went black.

A/N sorry for the cliffhanger or whatever it is called I don't know how long it will be until my next update :)


	20. We need to do somethin' and fast

Pranks

Tinkor started to wake up slowly when he woke he found himself in the dungeon chained to a wall. "W-What gives? And where is Matty?" Tink muttered to himself. Suddenly the inventor heard Matty yelling in pain and Thorne shouting. "OW AGH STOP IT OUCH YOU AGHR LET ME YOW GO!" Matty yelped. "NO YOU DE SER VE THIS MATTY BURNS!" Thorne scolded. "OUCH GOD DARNR IT THAT HURTS" Matthew yelled. "RIGHT YOUR GETTING EXTRAS FOR THAT YOU NEED TO WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Thorne said sternly. "AGH OUCH AGH STOP IT BURNS" Matty shirked. "WELL I WOULD HAVE STOPPED IF YOU DIDN'T CURSE!" Thorne ranted.

Matty started to cry. Tink's brain started hurting and stirring "STOP HIM HE'S TRYING TO HURT US ALL STOP HIM!" The inventor shouted. Throne thought he heard a ghosts voice then he looked at burns whom was limp and crying. "There finished now to get the other little man and quick the ghosts of the dungeon might get me." The alchemist muttered. Thorne grabbed Matty then took him into the room Tink was in.

Tink heard foot steps he saw Thorne carrying Matty in an uncomfortable way. Thorne unlocked the inventor's chains and placed Matty there "Right whist I'm dealing with him _**DON'T**_ rub." Thorne snapped. The alchemist took the cyborg into a room. "Right I'm not gonna put a thorne in your backside instead you'll be having a bath" Thorne said evilly. As soon as Tink heard the word "bath" he tried to run but Thorne gripped him tightly. "AGH NO HELP SOMEONE AGH!" Tink panicked. Suddenly Thorne picked him up and put him in the bath. The alchemist went away then came back with some soap. "NOT SOAP ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Tink said horrified. The British alchemist started to scrub Tink thoroughly. Matthew could hear the screams he started to fume "GOD DARNIT IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL POVERISE YA I I I'LL GET MY FRIEND TO PUT A CURSE ON YOU FOR ETERNATY SO STOP IT NOW IF YA KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA!" Matty bellowed. "GRR that ghost worse than Burnsy. Right now your done". Thorne said whilst drying Tink. The inventor's forearm was still hurt Thorne had made it worse.

The alchemist Took Tink back to the main chamber on the way back Elliott passed by Tink saw a key he knew it matched the lock for his and Matthews shackles he just had enough reach to grab it. Tink got the key Elliott didn't know. When Thorne took Tink back to the main chamber he caught Matty rubbing. "IO I SAID DON'T RUB!." The alchemist scolded Thorne got out him mace and hit Matty's side causing Burns to hiss in pain. Thorne put Tinkor in extra strong shackles. "Right I'll be back soon so don't do any funny antics." Thorne said sternly. Matt and Tink just nodded, Thorne left. "What did Thorne do to you Matthew?" Tink asked. "He put a lot of thorne's in my backside literally he was using that mace of his. I thought my toruses would give me some protection but...you know didn't work." Matty said sniffing. The Cyborg opened his robotic hand then in a sing song tone he said "Look what I've got". THE KEY WILL BE OUT OF HERE IN NO TIME!" Matty shouted happily. Tink unlocked the shackles. "Right all we need to do now is escape that's what the good guys do in some moves when the bad guy capturer them" Matty said smiling. The Canadians did a fist bump and planed out the grate escape.

A/N I'm not very sure about what to put in my next chapter if someone does I'll be thankful =)


	21. get out alive

Pranks

"What's the plan we need to do the most daring escape ever." Matty said excitedly. "Well the dungeon has lots of rooms that have a tone of traps made by yours truly. Oh I sounded like Gildar just then." Tinkor said. They stated to plan their escape after abit of planning they set off 10min later Tink noticed that Matty was lagging behind

"Matthew why are you being so slow?" Tinkor asked when he turned round he saw his look a like furiously rubbing his backside. "It hurts badly I wish there was an ice room in the dungeon". Matty said. "Sadly there isn't one sorry" Tinkor said sympathetic. Suddenly the inventor's wrist watch started peeping. "Tinkor what's going on and why can I hear Matty growling?" Skabb asked. "Well Burns got a lot of thorn's in his backside and we got trapped in the dungeon." Tink said feeling awkward.

"Hurry up get out of there ASAP you need to have tea wait..." Wendo was cut off by Matty "WE KNOW WE KNOW!". "Well Matty I think you need to COOL DOWN we don't want you to start a FIRE." Wendo said then he was laughing out loud. "HA HA THAT WAS SO FUNNY I FORGOT TO LAUGH NOW SHUT UP YOU NINNY!" Matty yelled offended.

Wendo stopped laughing. "Well...best let you boys get on buy." Wendo said. After the screen went off Matt mumbled. "Aww cheer up Burnsy he didn't mean it." Tink said. "No way sometimes he can get annoying dose Skabb annoy you?" Matty asked. "Well yes yes he does." The inventor replied. "Right less chatting more moooving" Matty said laughing at the joke he made. When they got to the 1st room there was 2 shields on a wall suddenly the floor started to vanish Matt and Tink grabbed a shield they used the shields to surf though a slime pit avoiding monsters "WHOO HOO This beats goin' to the gym." Burns said happily doing a back flip. "This is brill the adrenalin feels so good." Tinkor said doing a variety of moves.

Soon they hit a rock causing them to fly "WHAA OOF!" Matty hit something suddenly it came to life "RUN RUN LIKE MAD" Tink yelled. The 2 started running like hell they took a right turn the thing carried on going in 1 direction. They went though other room like dogging axes, fighting ninjas going on a zip wire dogging crocodiles then cut open a beast ect. Soon they saw the exit but a terrible sight met their eyes, Elliott was gauging the last door he saw them. "YOU HOW DID YOU GET OUT!? OH I KNOW YOU TERRY TINKOR JR STOLL THE KEY!". Matt did his evil chuckle "Oh Francis you are worse than Thorne now if you'll excuse us we need to get out." Matthew said.

"If you want out your gonna have to beat me in karate." Elliott Frances said. "_**KARATE **_I can't do that I dunno how to do it." Matty wined. "I'll have a shot at it I'm sure I could win." Tink said stretching his mechanical arm. "All right then if you win I'll let you go if I win I will lock up Matty with some birds and you have to take another shower." Elliot said "AGH NO I HAVE A FEAR OF BIRDS TINKOR WIN THIS PLEASE!" Burns pleaded.

The fight was gonna start.

A/N Will Tink win? Find out soon


End file.
